Prototype: A Maximum RidePrototype FANFIC
by MEleeSmasher
Summary: This story is my first of many, if you like it. My stories are purely fanbased and are owned by people 10x skilled than me. Please comment if you like them or if I need to improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I am just letting out my fantasies and I respect the original creators of this story. This is my first time and I just want to say, please don't expect a lot out of me. I just made my first story.**

**POV's help u know who is talking. **

_'Mercer' - Web of Intrigue memory_

_**'Mercer' - radio chatter**  
_

**The Flock members are: Max-14, Fang-14,Iggy-14, Nudge-11, Gazzy-8, Angel-6 if you can't get it yet.**

**The Prototype team are: Alex Mercer-29, Dana Mercer-26, Dr. Bradley Ragland-50**

**Rating depends on entry**

Prototype: A Maximum Ride/Prototype story

Chapter 1: The Demon knocks the Angel's door

Somewhere in _Arizona_

It has been, what, 3 weeks after the Infection was stopped in New York. I have been following leads to the whereabouts of Project Pariah, courtesy of General Randall and his memories.

His memories have been very useful, but someone new is running the scenes, because all sites of areas where Pariah, Greene's Child, the person responsible for rapidly spreading the Infection, and partially my fault, was held were all but smoldering wrecks and blood, but no bodies, computers, or even papers leading to Pariah were all but gone.

The New York Crisis was now over. I wiped out both Infected and Blackwatch resistance in that city. The Marines, though a threat, were following orders, and have never seen someone rip a tank in half life a can-opener on a can, or shred people to pieces like a chainsaw ripping through a tree. I let them live, let them tell stories, hoping that they would bring to the surface the truth of how the Infection came to be. The people who survived New York recognized me, but strangely, didn't report me or turn me in. Either they were too scared, because they have seen firsthand of what I can do, or too grateful, because I might have saved a few people in that city during the terror and the death.

Now, I had no known goals, but I knew I had to find Pariah. He might start another Infection, like New York, or be the subject of an army of super-soldiers who would have the same skills as me, and I didn't like either option.

I was lost, but I was moving fast. My abilities also allow me to run faster than other people. The Infected and Supersoldiers developed by Blackwatch were the only things that could catch up to me.

_While I thought about my next move, I remembered something from a scientist in Blackwatch:_

'_These 6 children are extraordinary!'_

'_Yes, but have been the cause of Itex's recent fall, so please do not envy a group whose failure practically made them a running joke to scientists everywhere.'_

'_Most of those idiots there called them "Defective", or "Genetic Failures". The only failure I see is Itex's own inability to see their potential'_

'_Hmmm,' _I recognized that voice as Randall's_ 'I am beginning to think that they are the ones we should target, and not ZEUS.'_

ZEUS is a name given to me by those Blackwatch scientists. Not a bad name, I might add.

'_So, what's our next course of action, sir? Go after ZEUS, or those kids'_

'_ZEUS is more important than 6 kids. They can wait after we neutralize our target. Besides, he is the bigger threat here, those kids will have to provoke us if we want their attention now, but until we have solved this problem, the threat, the only threat, around here is ZEUS. Have I made myself clear?'_

That was a complete understatement, Randall, I thought. But I wondered, these kids are very good. I was able to read memories on another scientist who knows about them more than he does about me. Obviously, he never got a chance to study them. I figured that if they were that good, the least I can do is check up on this. I have time, and I have a feeling that they would run into a group of people who might know something about Pariah.

As I thought about my next decision, I saw 6 figures swooshing down at a small town just 2 miles from where I was standing, and suddenly, I had an idea.

I followed them to the small town and to the house they entered in. I recognized that it was the house of Dr. Valencia Martinez. I had known her, or Alex known her. I was a college student back in the day when I was a freshman. I met her at a biology class. I and she became good friends, because of our similar goals, but different paths. The last time I talked to her was when I was a starting my first year at GenTek. I thought that if she saw me again, I wouldn't get a very warm welcome. The news about the terrorist, aka me, spread around like wildfire. I would instantly be handed over to the police. Plus, the attention around me would get people in jeopardy, so I decided to hide my powers for awhile.

I used a new trick, the ability to shield my mind, to stop pesky psychics from reading my intentions. I did so by using memories I have and meshing those up all together would confuse her. I studied about the smallest girl in the Flock. Nobody would guess that she was a very dangerous kid. But I knew better.

I wanted to find out about Mr. Chu, an Asian man who was a benefactor in GenTek, and wanted to see what he was up to. He had held Ms. Martinez captive, in the attempt to get Coalition to Stop the Madness (CSM) to stop pressuring big companies, in order to cover up his little garbage bin underneath the Pacific Ocean. He thought he would survive the cataclysm with all that money. He is scum, like Randall. The man would have to be dealt with, just like Randall. He had information, one that I would be willing to kill for.

I knocked on the door.

Max POV

"I'll get it!" I shouted. I came here to see my mom and how she was doing. It has been, like a month since we last saw her. I was worried about her, but I had to be sure that no one would follow me and The Flock, and pull another stunt that could seriously jeopardize my mom's safety. But after weeks of waiting (and relaxation in Hawaii), we decided to head back home and see how she's doing.

Right now, the Flock and I were at home, playing and talking and eating. We had a splendid time, and no one has tried to kill us yet, and my mom was happy to see us.

I was eating at the most delicious thing in the world: cookies. I simply loved them. I went crazy at them once, but decided to lessen the sweets for a while, but I was enjoying them when someone knocked on the front door.

I opened it and I saw a man, maybe in his late 20's, with a black jacket over a white polo. His grey hood gave his face a very menacing look, and he looked kinda scary, but I've seen worse, and this guy wasn't worse.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Alex Mercer. I'm an old friend of your mom. I heard she was hurt, and I came as fast as I could." He replied.

A cold chill ran down my spine. Something about him wasn't right. I was about to tell him to "get lost" when my mom came out.

"Alex! You're alive!" She hugged him. I was shocked, and to be honest, it takes a lot to shock me.

"You look terrible. Maybe I should've-"He started.

"No! It's okay. Dana called. She," She then looked concerned "told me about your situation and the past months." He groaned, and I wondered even more who this guy was.

"I have some questions. Mind if we talk outside?" He asked, and then glared at me "away from your family for awhile."

"That would be fine with me" Mom said. But I disagreed, saying "Mom, don't. You are still…not feeling well." I was well aware of her time in hell with Mr. Chu, and I was worried, for the following came into mind: 1.) She still needed rest, 2.) That man looked like he was going to kill someone, and I didn't know about him, and 3.) Because I wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Don't worry dear. I'll be fine. I know him from way back in my college years." She kissed on my forehead and left out the front door. I could hear outside with my super accurate hearing (comes with being a bird kid) that what they were talking was very different from what I'd heard.

"My God…So, are Alex Mercer, or ZEUS?" My mom asked in a shocked manner. It gave me a very cold chill down my spine.

"For the sake of it, just call me Alex Mercer. Now let's find a bar where we can talk privately."

I now had a gut-wrenching feeling that my mom is in serious trouble, or will be in serious trouble, unless I follow her.

So, after a little convincing, The Flock, minus Total, the flying, talking dog, would help me spy on my mom and her dark, broody friend that makes Fang look as threatening as light rain.

Whoever he was, he was not going to hurt my mom.

* * *

**So how was it? This is my first story on Prototype and Maximum Ride. Pls give reviews if this story needs polishing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2****nd**** part of this fan fiction is now here!!! I own no one except some characters who I will make up during the course of this entire story.**

**Chapter 2: Bedtime story**

**Max POV**

I and the rest of the Flock snuck out the back door to watch this guy and my mom so that he wouldn't do anything to her. But by the Time I reached open skies and looked at the front yard, they were gone. I was kind of confused at the moment, as I swear they were just there for 1 minute. They couldn't have just, disappear like that.

Now this set my alert to DEFCON 3, as I flew over the town, hoping I can spot Alex and my mom. But, as it turns out, it was like the man had and invisible cloak or something, because they were nowhere to be found.

Now I was really starting to worry. Had my mom been kidnapped, again?

"Angel, can you sense them?" I asked her.

"No." I was surprised. "This guy seems to be blocking out his head, and mom's because I can't feel her… Wait." She tensed

"What is it, sweetie?"

"They are heading south, somewhere where there are many cafes, and trying to figure out which one to go in."

I flew south, as that area had many bars. I just hoped my mom was in one of them. If this guy did kidnap my mom, I will rip him apart, just like I will do it to Mr. Chu.

**Alex POV, 1 minute before leaving**

I told Valencia that I would talk to her in the house. The only reason I said I would talk to her in the bar was so that her pesky daughter would be misled and will be far away, if I'm lucky. When I heard silent footsteps going away inside, Valencia said "Can't you trust my daughter? She saved my life you know."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think your daughter would like a person who has his face posted in every law enforcement agency in the country. So here is what I'll do." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, but her face was pale "I hope you know what you're doing. I trust you of course, but hope this works."

I grabbed her at the waist and ran towards the closest shelter that can hide us, while trying to be careful with Valencia. She wasn't very tough as a human.

I marked a shed that was empty just before I came to the door. I ran under the roof, and set her down gently. "Stay here and please stay quiet." I told her. She nodded, but she didn't sit well with the idea.

I closed the door and slowly looked outside the window. 6 kids and he tagged leader, the 14 year old girl who gave him the icy glare. He grimaced, she would ask that 6 year old to track me.

I then used the persona of Valencia, a new power of mine, one that doesn't involve killing people. I simply scratch some skin, and I can perfectly copy them, even their abilities. I evolved, ever since the end of the Infection in New York. I never tried this skill yet, but I accidentally scratched her hand. So I morphed in to her, much to her shock. I gave a thought, and pictured the town with these café's where I had passed, and thought hard. The girl then told the older one, and they flew off much to my relief.

I morphed back and came to Martinez, who looked like she was about to faint

"How did you do that?" She asked a little fear in her voice.

"It's a long story, and I know just the place to tell it."

I helped her up to her feet and walked across the street quickly so that no bird kid could spot us. _Bird kid? _I thought, this was a catchy name to them.

I opened the door to her and suddenly something bit my leg. I saw a small dog, possibly a Black terrier, doing the biting. I didn't feel pain, but I wasn't amused. I was about to kick him to outer space when the good doctor said "Total, don't he's a friend." She told him.

He let go, albeit reluctantly and saw a little fear in his eyes "Who is this creep?" he told her.

I looked at it, him, and whatever. In the early days I would have been shocked, but I've seen worse, and this talking dog wasn't it. I leaned forward and said "You try warning them; I'll yank that tongue and shove it down your throat." I warned.

He winced, but Martinez picked him up and combed his shaggy hair, comforting him a bit.

"Don't threaten him like that; and please try to act nice for once. Your sister warned me about your…temper." She said.

I winced, but I knew better than to judge my sister's knowledge, much less my own.

"Come on, I'll give you some drinks and food." She offered. "It isn't nice to just be a big bad man all the time."

I looked at her accusingly. She treated me like I was a child, and saw the dog relax a bit, even chuckling. I hated that. "I'm not a child, Martinez. And no thanks. But the story I'll tell you might interest you a bit"

Then I told her my tale, origins, and present events that I've been doing. She paled with every letter. It seems that, no matter how many times she's heard of experimentation and its cruel effects on humanity, she could never stop being horrified at each word. The dog too seemed to cower underneath the pillow, as if I was telling a bad monster story. The girl next to Martinez, Ella, and half-sister of Max, started to hold her mother tight. She came in just as we had started talking about me. I had no choice but to also let her listen to my story. When I was done, I smiled apologetically. They might have been scared, but I couldn't take it against them.

**Max's POV**

"Where are they now?" I demanded. I told the flock to split up and look in every bar and café, but they weren't in any one of them. And after 3 hours of searching, I started to get a dropping sensation, and not just dropping.

"I'm sorry Max" said Angel, "I just don't know where they are, it's like they were here, and left in 2 seconds."

"Don't worry, sweetie" I told her, but I had my fears confirmed, and all the blood from my face drained.

Fang saw my expression, and put one had one my shoulder. "She'll be fine, and we will find her, just like last time." He encouraged me a bit with that statement.

"Okay guys let's go home, and hopefully she'll be there." I hoped.

We flew home after a long day, planning what to do now. I was figuring out whom that man in the hoodie was when I landed in the front lawn and at the door step was my mom, Ella, Total, and that man who talked to her before.

"MOM!" I exclaimed. I felt relief that she was alive, but was crushed out by my anger and suspicion on that man, who somehow made my mom disappear.

"You! Who that hell do you think you are-"I got cut-off by my mom's voice. "Max, don't. He didn't hurt me. He just couldn't trust you, that is all. We just talked inside the house, with Total." That explanation didn't help. I was about to continue my threat when he shoved me aside and whispered in my mom's ear. I fell to the ground. I got mad, and Angel thought to me _Go kick his butt, Max! _ I complied silently. My mom would not approve of it, but this guy had to go. I gave him a hard punch on the chest, which would've knocked him over. But instead, he took it and he didn't even twitch. I was surprised, as was the Flock. No normal person could take a hit that hard. My mom broke us apart before I had a chance to squeeze in a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Max, please. Don't provoke him. He isn't, well, like most people." I silently regarded him. He stared at me so creepily even Fang shuddered, and that's saying something.

"Come on in." said my mom. But I heard something, and before I knew it, we were surrounded by lots of heavily armed robots. They somehow were able to blend in with the surroundings, just like Fang. Mr. Chu must have been upgrading them a bit, because their weapons are now machine guns.

"M-Geeks" Gazzy breathed hard. I was just about to grab mom and Ella, head inside and formulating a battle plan when that stranger in the hood stepped forward.

* * *

**This is the end of my 2****nd**** chapter. Please rate how it went**


	3. Chapter 3 Fight scene

**Sorry if this took long, but I still had school. I may release chapters once, twice or three times a week**

**Chapter 3: New skills, same results.**

**Alex POV**

-That girl threw quite a punch, I thought. She's strong for someone for her age, but then again, no other 14 year old girl has wings do they.

Then those biotic failures, the young boy called M-Geeks, surrounded us just as easily. I wasn't able to spot them with thermal, must have something to lower their heat temperature.

I knew that if I unleashed my full powers now, I could easily wipe the floor with them, plus earn some fear/respect with those kids. But to get real privilege, I would have to limit the powers I'm about to use.

My original powers are a dead giveaway, so I'm gonna use some new ones, plus my super strength and speed.

I've been evolving, ever since New York, but my new powers came to me when I had absorbed some of their specimens and chemicals.

When those crows got infected, I'd absorbed a whole lot of them, and actually had working wings.

They were jet black, and about 14 ft long. I can hide it easily, like my other powers, and the best thing about it is I can channel my Devastators, powers that destroy everything in sight, into my feathers, adding range and damage.

I can go at speeds that are equal to 50 F-22 Raptor jets and adding to my already fast reflexes, I can slow down time when I fly or when I run.

To most people, I would look like I was teleporting and just a blur when I ran, but from my perspective, I was seeing the world stop or slow down around me.

I also have powers that were almost similar to Elizabeth Greene, a more powerful, but mentally unstable version of me.

I can fire green orbs of energy that can sear and melt through tanks. And some powers are out of my evolution, but gained when I absorbed their chemicals in compounds.

I now had electricity, from simple lightning bolts, to throwing small light balls, compressed with deadly power, and summoning a storm that can call down lightning **(AN: I do not own inFamous).**

I also hadthe ability to breathe water also destroyed my previous inability of unable to touch liquids of any kind.

And also, I was able to break into a facility that focused on psychic powers, and adding them to my already powerful mind, I can create illusions, read minds, and pyrokenisis, hence explaining my ability to block the 6 year olds mind out, along with my stolen memories.

I knew that they can't trust a guy with powers that can gut them as easily as pigs. So I decided to use those new powers instead. After all, the best weapons are those most adversaries do not know. And the kids are around, so I had to control the blood I'd spilled on the ground.

I stepped forward I warned "Leave now." I said.

The robot raised his gun.

He made his last mistake. I smiled.

**Max POV**

Now, common sense dictates that you should not stand in front of a heavily armed robot. But this guy seemed to have no common sense whatsoever.

"Leave now." He warned. Being a biotically-enhanced, gun toting robot that he is, he raised his gun and immediately shot the guy in the face.

_Well, that was stupid_, I thought.

Then I immediately turned around, grabbed Ella and Mom and went into the house, and the rest of the Flock entered the house through the door or ducking through the window, shattering the glass.

"Sorry," I said to Mom. "That's okay, I can pay for that, if the hospital bills aren't severe" said mom.

Bullets started flying and making swiss cheese of mom's house. They are sooooo dead.

Just then I heard a gut wrenching crunch from the front lawn, and all the gunfire stopped.

What had happened? Then I peered around and what I saw made me freeze with shock.

That guy, the very same one who got shot in the face, skewered the robot with his arm and torm the bot in half. But that wasn't the one that shocked me. The one that did was when I saw his face, which has a gaping hole, and regenerating it back.

That seemed impossible, but then a voice cried out "Max! Where's Fang?" Gazzy shouted.

Then I looked around and saw that he wasn't inside. What the hell is wrong with that guy?

Which earned me a hit to the face with something hard and metallic and knocked me out cold.

**Fang POV**

I stood still and hoped Max and the others don't see me. I had to find a way to lead them away from Dr. M's house. I know Max won't like it, probably signing my death sentence with her , but if I didn't do anything soon, they might end up like that-

Just then, the guy just stood up, and ripping that robot in half with his arm, which is a single, sharp blade.

I had a deer-on-headlights expression, because this guy was definitely not human. And he dosen't look like a recombinant. I mean, do you know any normal human who can take bullet to the face and warp his hand into an 16 ft long blade? No?

Didn't think so.

So now I was staring in awe as he started ripping them apart, like a lawnmower to a large patch of grass. Then he started to shoot lightning from his hands and the sky!

I was now beginning to wonder if this guy was a god or something, because no one can do that, not even recombinant avian-americans like Angel. Then I noticed his faced after he turned 5 M-Geeks into metal pieces simultaneously.

Then it hit me. Why had I not noticed this damn guy before?

Just then, he leaped up into the 50 ft high. Then came crashing down, blade first, into 3 of the M-Geeks who were dumb enough to just stand there.

I studied his face, and it was an expression of pure joy. I started to feel a bit queasy, and it takes a lot to make me hurl. I'd say this would count as one of those reasons.

He then picked two cars of the ground with one hand each, and, get this, jumped up easily up to 50 feet. I was nonplussed. He was truly inhuman.

He threw the cars and they came at the M-Geeks like missiles. They never stood a chance.

I looked back at the house of Dr. M and I saw Max was knocked out. She must've been hit by a stray piece of metal. She had a severe gash on her forehead and her mom was patching her up and trying to stop the bleeding.

My blood ran cold and I went to her side and clenched her hand. Her face was pale and the others jumped, maybe due to the fact that they did not notice that I was here.

_Please, Max. Wake up, dammit!_ I thought. Max was hurt bad and I had a tough time keeping it together for the Flock when a cocking sound of a gun was right behind us.

I turned, and saw an M-Geek with gun at the ready. Max groggily tried to sit up, and she had difficulty.

"Don't move" I whispered to them. Max winced "Get out." She said weakly.

"Like hell I would." I retorted, and the M-Geek started to raise the gun at her.

I stood between her and the robot. "You better know how to use that gun, you bastard." I warned.

"Die." It responded. Just as he was about to fire, it stiffened. Then the thing was thrown away like a broken toy and Alex Mercer stood in his place.

He started asking "Are you alright?" We nodded.

"That was awesome!" Said Gazzy, which surprised us and earned him a smack from behind the head by Iggy, Max, and yours truly.

"Alright," Said Dr Martinez. "Now, let's settle down and try to fix up some wounds. In the meantime, Alex, you can tell them your story now."

**Alex POV**

I groaned. This was not gonna end well until the black winged kid said "Now wait just a minute. I am not gonna sit here and listen to this guy." Then turned to me and said "Okay wise guy, you may have saved our asses but I still don't trust you. So, to gain our trust, you are gonna have to fight us first." He said the last word with enthusiasm." Because I don't trust people who just made number 1 on the world's most wanted list."|

Dr. Martinez looked like she was about to throw a fit, but her face was firm "Fang, please. My friend is-"

I cut her off "If I accept, I will tell you my story first and you will help me find Mr. Chu, whom I believe you don't really like that much." I proposed.

Fang thought for a minute, but Max responded "Done deal." Fang's face looked a bit excited, but tried to hide it.

He wanted to fight me because he wants to give reason to why his leader's mom trusts me. She wants to fight me because she thought I tried to kidnap her mom.

"Okay, after you heal, you and your 'Flock' can meet me at an area of your choice." I said. I had used little powers, and I don't think I need to use powers in this fight.

"Forest." Max said with eagerness. She thinks she can take me on. I think she'll figure out that it is the wrong decision, which she'll come to soon. I'll beat that fact into her already pulsating head. "And one other thing, it has no rules for us, but you have to use only 3 powers, since I don't know what you can do." She eyed me cautiously "Do you accept our terms?"

Dr. Martinez shot her a warning glance, but touched her arm and answered.

"Game on."

I can do this. Actually, I only needed 3 powers. I can accomplish her terms easily. And now it was all set.

**Aint this exciting? Next chapter is name free sparing: Alex vs the Flock.**

**Review and tell me how to write the next chapter,find faults in this chapter, or just simply to praise it.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for not continuing this work in a while. I've been busy and all, but now I've got some time to kill so let's get started.

To avoid confusion on who is speaking at the moment, here is a quick guide:

-A- Alex Mercer

-M- Max

-F- Fang

Chapter 4: Tryouts

-M-

Ok, to anyone reading my adventures religiously, I'm sure that you know that I am a rock; unmovable, unshakable, and most importantly, un-effing-scared of some guy dressed like a goth.

But unless you've read the news, I'm sure that you know about the Manhattan incident where the entire island was sealed off by the military due to some chemical bomb setting off somewhere. By the time the military got in there, millions of people, both civilian and military, died.

And you said the TV wasn't educational.

Anyways, the found out who pulled the trigger and it turns out, it was a scientist turned terrorist wannabe named Alex Mercer, the same guy who is standing out the front porch.

As soon as my brain began to comprehend who this guy was, I also knew of the dangers this wacko can do. So without further ado, I Sparta kicked (Yes, I just said that. What? You didn't watch 300 yet?) the guy away from my mom and dragged her away from him.

Normally, she would agree about my actions at this point of time, but today was different. She yanked my hand away and I was in staring at her with disbelief.

"Mom! What are you doing? Do you know who this guy is?" I asked.

"Yes, dear, I am fully aware of what he can do, and I was his college student back when I was 19 years old. And I know Max that he is a good man. He explained to me on what really happened back in Manhattan, particularly in Penn Station." I stared at her in disbelief.

"But this guy killed _**millions**_ of people, Mom, and he is not setting foot in my house. Not while I breathe." I said in determination.

Alex just smirked. "Funny, I just did that 8 hours ago."

I yelled my battle cry and did a 360 degree sidekick right in the chest. Normally, an adult would have been sent to the adjacent house, or hit a car right in front of my flying ragdoll, but he didn't even flinch.

My eyes widened in shock, but shook it away and warned him "Don't you dare try and harm my family, you freak." _Oh, the irony._

He seemed to know it was ironic because his grin widened, much to my irritation. "Look whose talking. Besides I'm not here to fight."

Iggy and Gazzy have taken my right flank, and Nudge and Angel took my left. But I didn't see Fang anywhere. But when I saw a small speck of movement behind Alex, I smiled mentally.

_Angel, _I thought hard, _Try and read his thoughts, we might have an advantage, plus I don't want him making a bang bigger than Iggy's. Also, if you can, try and knock him out, got it?_

_OK._ Thought Angel, and her eyes began to concentrate very hard on Alex's eyes.

At first, I thought that it would work, but then Angel had a blank look on her face, then buckled under her own weight and collapsed, screaming with her hands clutched on her head.

My heart was in my throat. "Angel!" I rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

"What's happening? What's wrong?!" I cried, but she screamed louder, then she did the most terrifying thing possible:

Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head, and she became limp.

My head was screaming "focus!", but my heart yelled "Angel first!" Gazzy was now crying, but his tears he shed was just a prelude to the volcano that was about to erupt in Gazzy's head.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded.

He simply chuckled. "She should know that looking into my head would be an equal to her dropping a rock on her skull."

Now the Flock was mad, but uncomparable to the sheer anger in Gazzy's face.

"You bastard!" He yelled, and charged head first into Alex.

"Gazzy! No!" I shouted, but he ignored it and went into a spinning side-kick.

Technically, when a bird kid does something like that, an adult would have had his butt on the ground right about now, but when Gazzy's foot connected with Alex's chest, it was like hitting a steel wall with a rubber ball.

His kick bounced off his chest, and Alex immediately did a front kick on his stomach, which sent him flying into the air. I was stunned to see Gazzy being kicked up high. Sure it wasn't surprising that we can fly, but when someone is flying because he was _kicked _into the air, that was a recipe for disaster.

Now my brain was in slow-mo, figuring out a plan. This was spiraling out of control, but we still have a numbers advantage.

I then made the plan and quickly yelled orders "Iggy, Nudge, get Gazzy!"

They promptly complied and went an "up and away" (short term for flying off).

Alex just looked at us like we were pitiful puppies. "2 down, 4 to go." He said.

I was in a fury. I put Angel down. Before Iggy and Nudge could grab Gazzy, I roared towards this, this, monster, and placed all my power into my fist.

I was a rock, in case you haven't read my adventures, but when he caught my fist like he was catching a pillow, my face registered utter shock.

"Nice try, girl" He teased "But that's not good enough." He began to squeeze. I yelled in pain as I heard a familiar voice snarling. "LET. HER. GO!"

Alex turned to look at Fang, holding a particularly nasty piece of lead pipe and swung it down on his head.

He fell faster than a roller coaster on the top of a particularly steep drop. He fell face down on the ground and on my foot.

Eew. I kicked his face away and his back bent in ways only a particularly boneless man could do.

He helped me up and immediately checked my hand.

"It's fine, it's Gazzy who we should be worried about." I said, but as I turned away, my blood ran cold when I heard Alex say "I disagree."

Fang and I were flabbergasted. Who was this guy? Was he another freak like the Erasers?

Before me and Fang could move a muscle, he somehow teleported, yes, you've heard me right.

He simply went from point A, to point B, and before I raised my fist, I caught his shoulder and both of us were heading towards the house and we crashed right through the wall.

I barely heard my mom's cries to stop and Ella's sobbing. I now know how it feels to be it with a bomb, officially.

Fang came over to my side, followed by Iggy, and helped me up.

"You alright?" asked Iggy, concern spread all over his boyish face. "I left Nudge to take care of Angel and Gazzy."

"Yeah, but this guy is tough," I admitted "But that dosen't mean he isn't all powerful. There must be a way to take him down." I scanned the room and found some pepper spray that Ella uses when she goes out alone. I quickly deduced that it was useless and found some kitchen knives scattered across the floor. Wow, either this guy was tough, or he just took way too much vitamins is beyond me, but he was not gonna get away with hurting my family. I grabbed them, and gave them to both boys. Then, I heard a crunching sound in the direction of where the kitchen used to be.

A silhouette appeared and me, Fang and Iggy crouched and got into our battle positions.

Alex stood out and held his hand out "Easy now, you and I both know those little toothpicks aren't gonna work." My response was to simply grip the handle of the knife harder.

He sighed "Violence against me will avail you nothing." And before our eyes, his right arm turned into a large, sharp blade, which he pointed it at me. "Now, put those down before you join the other 2."

My nerves snapped and in a roar, charged at him with ferocity, knife ready to stab in the chest.

My knife hit its target, but not at the chest. I let go of the hilt and stared in sheer horror that I had just killed a man. But to my shock, and my horror, the guy just stood there grasping the knife out of his head like he was pulling it out of its holder.

He chuckled menacingly. "That was strike 3, girl. You're out." And his left hand shifted into a big, black ball.

And, that was pretty much the last thing I saw.

-F-

"NO!" I yelled as Alex turned his left hand into a club-like weapon and whacked Max like a golf ball.

Time seemed to slow down for me as she bounced off the wall and collapsed like a sack of potatoes; her body was broken in ways I cannot describe.

I wanted to run to her side, but I was faced with a dilemma: I leave to help her, I would be leaving Iggy alone with that monster."

I gritted my teeth as I saw Mrs. Martinez run to Max's side, trying to determine which part of the body has taken the most damage.

And with Nudge and Ella helping Angel and Gazzy, that just left me, and Iggy against a shape-shifting terrorist.

The Flock has a way of attracting trouble to itself, in two ways: provoking Max, or we do something that pisses off some very powerful people.

"Alright" I whispered to Iggy "You take his left, and I take the right."

"Got it." He replied.

In that moment that we stopped talking, we charged.

-A-

You'd think that with all the battles these kids have gone through, they would've figured it out that I was just trying to stop fighting and start talking, but they must have an invulnerability complex, or else they would've done something rational, like, stop and talk.

But, since I took 2 of their youngest down, plus their leader and half of Mrs. Martinez's house, that option was long gone, and I had to deal with it.

I decided to end this quick, so I dashed forward and, switching to my muscle mass, where my hands are the size of 10 strong men in one arm each, grabbed gently(an understatement) and lifted them up in the air.

Before I snapped their necks like twigs, I finally took note of my surroundings, most of all Mrs. Martinez, who was understandably distraught.

I cannot ask help if this is the kind of reception I'm giving, so…

I groaned and rolled my eyes, and, hoping that I wouldn't regret this later, put both boys down, who where gagging and gasping for breath.

I've noticed the girl I thwacked in the head was up and holding a very nasty piece of metal in her hands.

Now, in my exploits beforehand, I managed to gain the ability to control electricity when I was searching for clues for Pariah. Let's just say an exploding bomb + Me = electrical powers.

The boys just gaped at me as electricity conducted from my finger tips and gave a little jolt on the metal she was holding.

The sooner the electricity surged through the metal, the sooner she went to lala land.

I then turned to the boys, and Dr. Martinez, the blind one is out, no doubt from exhaustion, but I soon discovered that the black haired kid who could disappear was still conscious but barely.

Then I turned my back on him and he tried to get up.

"Don't hold your breath." I warned "I've done your tryouts to talk to Dr. Martinez, now I get to post my offer to her, and if you're interested, you.

-F-

"Me?" I echoed.

"Well, I know that girl won't listen, and it might just serve both my purposes and yours, so if you're willing, let's sit down and chat." He promptly grabbed the chair that ain't turned to firewood yet and sat on it.

"What makes you think that whatever you're selling I'm buying." I gasped, the ribs need to heal a bit.

"Because you know of one Mr. Chu" The second I heard that name, I gripped the nearest object tightly and squeezed it hard, trying to get some support to get up.

He smiled. "Then we have a common foe."

A/N: Sorry if it took so long to my devoted readers. I'm trying to find good ideas for my next chapter, but stay tuned to find out what those are.

Give me your reviews, and give me a suggestion of what you want to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5 For real

**AN: Sorry for taking so long, but I love playing video games, so I was side tracked. I am putting out a preview at this point to determine how this next chapter should go? With Prototype 2 out and in consideration, tell me how this get's interesting.**

Chapter 5:

**Third-Person:**

"We have nothing in common!" Fang hissed as he cradled Max in his arms. Iggy was out cold, so was Max, and Angel, even Nudge was not untouched, leaving the remaining 2 members of the flock conscious, but barely able to throw even a decent punch.

Iggy was still trying to catch his breath but charged, albeit against Fang's wishes, and got promptly side-kicked and went through two wooden fences before stopping. And he even bent a car door before dropping like a sack of stones. Fang wanted to cave that man's face in, but after seeing the carnage he has unleashed upon his family, he needed to think this through.

And after much thought, diplomacy maybe an option after all. Well, after his ribs had healed of course.

Ella was still trying to find Iggy, and realized no one was around to help the others.

"Gaz, take care of the others. I need to speak with this guy." Fang ordered. The young one opened his mouth to protest but Fang's silent glare said otherwise. With a pained expression on his face, he nodded, and went towards the others.

Max would have not approved of this, but since she isn't exactly awake at this point he made the choice for them all. That didn't mean he liked it though.

With a huge sigh, he walked towards the house, as though he was an inmate on Death's Row.

After what he's seen, he might just be right.

**Alex:**

Mrs. Martinez walked calmly towards me and slapped in the face. Didn't hurt, but the message conveyed in that slap was clear: she was furious.

"That was completely unnecessary!" She yelled in my face. I was surprised, but she was always the free spirited person in class, and she wouldn't take shit from anyone, least of all, me.

"Unnecessary? Your daughter decided to throw hospitality out the window and she threw the first blow, I simply defended myself." I said calmly.

"You did more than defend yourself, I assure you. You might have sent my daughter and her friends a one-way trip to ICU or the morgue!" She screeched. Jesus, she needed to lighten up.

"If they were normal humans, that would be the case, but it seems that isn't true neither, isn't it?" I retorted.

Her face was a mask of controlled rage, yet she calmed down and took a seat on whatever could hold her weight long enough to hear the whole shindig.

"Now that you're settled in, we can discuss some things. Specifically your work on genetic mutations."

"I've moved on, and no, I have already moved on from that research. Truth be told, I am glad I got out. The experiments done there, I would not have wished it upon-" I raised my hand to cut her off.

"I wasn't finished yet, but since you don't look like you're in the mood to talk, I might as well show you this file." I threw a folder that from my jacket to her. She caught it deftly and scanned the contents. When I saw her eyes widen, I smirked. "Do I have your attention?"

She was shaken, and her tone was controlled, but barely, "You have to understand. I have left that life a very long time ago, so I have no idea as to who would continue this. But, how-"Once again, I cut her off. This time, I turned my head slightly to the right. He may be good in being silent, but when I switch my vision, he can't hide from me.

"Why don't you come out, Fang? Fang, your name is Fang, right?" Slowly, he came out, a guarded expression covering his face.

"The only reason I'm here is to see what kind of crap you're selling to Mrs. Martinez. Since she ain't about to throw you out yet, I think you might be telling the truth."

I was gonna go out a limb here and say he was trying to bait me. So far, he still had enough brain cells alive in that skull of his to try such a tactic. Ballsy, but dumb.

"Trying to bait me? Very mature, kid. But I think you lost some brain cells in that head of yours that you've forgotten what I can do to you. Maybe you need to re-enlightened. At least your girlfriend got the memo, assuming that shock didn't render her brain dead."

Fang was about to pounce, but Mrs. Martinez was kind enough to stop me, but she had that same look of murder that was promptly directed at me. I think she was torn between saving me and letting that boy try and throttle me. Both scenarios amused me.

Eventually, they calmed down. I even offered him a seat, but to the boy in question, I think he took that as a slap to the face. Still, he wasn't rude. He was too curious to what we have been talking about.

Fang spoke first. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Blunt, aren't ya, kid? Well, I need information and some help. I stumbled upon something that may help me get to my goal, and still help your group get what they want. It seems we have a common interest." Then I pointed to the folder that was still in Dr. Martinez's hand. "Take a peek, and I believe we can talk freely about this."

**-Fang-**

I looked at him with some apprehension. I really had doubt this guy isn't gonna kill us, but if being a parapalegic was the alternative, then death would have been preferable. This guy was like nothing I had ever seen. Was he even a hybrid at all? The way he fought made me feel a bit intimidated, knowing that this guy was gonna kill us all? His arms were a demolition man's swiss army knife with wings? Or are they even part of him to begin with? We were born with ours and I have a gut feeling this guy wasn't giving us the full lowdown.

But, with Max out like a rock and my standing army is a tough mom, a 9 year old demo boy, a blind guy and me, I don't have any illusions that my usual punch and go method for bad guys would work this time.

He took a seat at what was left of the couch, which was torn in half during the brawl, and began in a very deep voice.

"So, how's my audition?"

My temper was on a thin line here, and this guy was now trying to pull me over the sane edge.

"Audition?! After what you did do us, you thought I was impressed?!" To my slight horror, a part of me was. After all, we have been through some tough times, but this guy made all of that a prologue to the main event.

"Well, I see we have a firebrand here, but now to the crux of the issue: We seem to have common foes here, and the saying "the enemy of my enemy is a friend" could be an apt solution to our problems, both of them. You and your friends don't need to pretend to be my buddies, we are anything but. I am simply using you, and you using me. The question is, do you want to?"

This guy was staring at me like a wounded pup. As much as I hate the guy, he reminds me of me, in a "I hate friendship and I hate facebook" sort of way.

However, we still don't know what he gave to Ms Mar-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Just my luck, I was about to find out.

**3****rd **Person:

Ms. Martinez was livid. Here on her house, were the very notes that were used in her thesis, back in Harvard College.

While a thesis maybe boring to most of the people, the contents contained theories of genetic mutation and evolution. It even had formulas to set the groundwork of future genetics that would ultimately result for the benefit of humanity, and that was made while she was, well, under the influence of alcohol. She was in a party, when a sudden dash of water, used to sober her up (her friends did it) got her memory jogging to a deadline she needed to meet in order to get her grades up, a thesis paper writing.

It's amazing how alcohol can cook so many ingenious formulas, both known and in conjecture, to be included in her research documents. It was her own theory in genetic biology, and her idea as to where it was going to go to the future. Although to be fair, she had help from some of the smartest students in the class, who just so happened to have some formulas ready to be used, since they didn't know if theirs was even acceptable. Martinez didn't have time to be picky, she just rolled with the punches and took what she got.

One such formula, however, was used to create the Blacklight virus.

It was pure luck that Ms. Martinez had made that formula. However, when she gave it to her professor in her college years, she was immediately investigated by some rather shady authorities, to her confusion and resulting irritation. The authorities who gave her the interrogation where complete "uptight, a-holes" in Martinez's respectable own words.

Eventually, they realized that she stumbled unto this little formula as a fluke. They warned her never to divulge the secrets of that formula from now on, till the day she died. She was given a very hefty bribe, and an additional perfect score which gave her the status needed to move up to the world.

While still very cross, the bribe and status of her perfect score has bought her silence completely.

It would take a full 17 years to realize what kind of mistake she has made.

"What the hell is this? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" She raged, making those nearby cringe, except Mercer.

"My work, an innocent thesis used back in my younger years, was used to do this?!" She threw the contents onto a nearby table. On those files were her formula and the effects of its usage, particularly on a town called Hope.

Martinez looked like she was caught between crying her eyes out and screaming her rage over both her intelligence, and her own ignorance about this entire thing.

Normally Fang would have been content to just sit this one out, be silent, and disappear to whatever environment he was in at the time, but a stranger comes in and tells her that the worst terrorist attack in history was due to her own innocent formula, and also indirectly responsible for your girlfriend getting her bones broken in places that was not humanely possible and knocking her out at the same time (yes, that did sound impossible, to him, anyways.) then it called for some intervention.

Fang cleared his throat "So what? Just because she wrote the damn thing doesn't mean she meant to do this type of crap onto the world." Outwardly, he was stoic and calm, but inwardly, he felt conflicted. On one hand, he saw Max's mom, who loved her daughter as much, if not more, as he does. On the other, he saw a negligent grown-up indirectly cause people suffering and misery, just so she could move up in the world.

But then, his gut tells him it may not be entirely the woman's fault. I mean, how could she know?

Did she know?

Alex Mercer broke the silence the finally telling the pitiful woman what he came here for.

"Your reasons are irrelevant now. I am more interested in asking for your help. The same people that made the virus may have been also involved in your daughter's own _winged_ predicament. I understand people want to use Max like a puppet on a bad talent show. She may fly high, but after everything she's been through, she might as well dance to the tune of a blind man with a flute." He said so casually.

Fang looked like he was gonna start the whole thing again when…

"And what are you?" Max's voice reverberated in the room. Everyone turned heads and saw Max in the doorway with an ice pack on her head.

Fang moved to help her, but Max brought her hand up to his face and gave him a look that meant she was not willing to be the victim.

"You certainly know a lot about me, but nothing about you, Mr. MERCER. Now let's say I actually want your help, what then? How will you solve all of life's problems, huh? What then?"

Max was clearly upset (understatement of the century) but clearly if he wanted them dead, well, it wouldn't take much effort.

And Mercer knows that while she may not understand words, she understood action. And that was enough to get her to listen.

"Let's just say I'm a VIP with backstage access. Now, you may not like me, and I may not like you, but think about it. The people that made your life hell are toying you like doll, and I am here offering you the chance to cut those strings. What say you?" Alex asked in a smug voice.

Max's head was pounding, and she could not stand straight, but the chance to take down those men and women responsible for placing the world in jeopardy is not something to ignore lightly.

Max was silent for a few moments, and as soon as her mouth opened, Alex cut her off again.

"You know what? I will give you until morning to decide. You clearly are not thinking straight and the moment you open your mouth, you can't take it back. I want you to be in a clear state of mind when you think about it." Max glared at him, and wanted to protest, but another sledgehammer-sized headache rushed in to stop her.

Alex took note and closed this whole fiasco, saying "My point exactly. I will await your answer in the morning. Get rest. And try to think this through." And with that Alex Mercer stood up and took off into the night, leaving foot sized craters when he ran.

Fang glared into the direction of Alex, but then looked over to Max, and hoped to whatever deity watching over at the time to please make Max give doubt.

Fang just wished tonight's events was some sort of nightmare that he'd wake up at any moment now.

**AN: I am finally done with this chapter. Review and ask me what comes next.**


End file.
